Lost Love
by Keybearer001
Summary: She felt so broken, so used. Everything that once made her happy, made her feel sad. She thought she knew what love was. But now she knew that love was a price that some were not willing to pay.


**Hello! before anyone asks no this IS not a reboot of my previous story but rather a oneshot i had collecting dust for several years due to it being written as a result of a bad break up with a B***** that had no decency whatsoever and then had the nerve to act like she wasnt at fault and insult everything important to me. i figured people might get a bit of enjoyment out of this (or be after my blood because the couple involved with this story is one that I ABSOULTE HATE! before you ask why I wrote a story of a couple I hate, it was easy to write something when the people involved are the ones you wish were in this situation.)**

**Which couple you may ask? Wanda and Vision.**

**Yeah WandaVision is just terrible in my opinion. of all the couples in the MCU that actually happen I just find myself wondering why is this a thing? and don't give me "they are a couple in the comics" we arent reading the comics here. I dont read the comics. They mean nothing to the plot of the mcu, save for the characters and storylines that inspire the films. I have a friend, who i kid you not hates Infinity war and Endgame because they don't follow the comic that they are based on "Infinity gauntlet" because of course it doesn't. the events that occured in the MCU don't necessarily need to follow the events of the comics. for one it promotes creativity and, while it would be nice seeing adaptations come to life, following that format would restrict the movies and characters because the characters would HAVE to go through the same events that are coveted by comic book readers rather than find new ways to adapt them on screen. **

**but anyway back to the main point here. WHY is WandaVision a thing? sure the two have cute moments on screen (aside from infinity wars minor "couple moments" before THANOS BRUTALLY MURDERED THE ROBOT "throws confetti and blows party whistle") but to me at least, none of it was meaningful or done nearly as well as other couple. Even Bruce and Natasha have a more genuine romance in the MCU and that last all of 2 hours, since Joss Whedon actually took time to make the viewer understand how the two had an attraction and the lengths the two would have to go through if they HAD gone through with it (DAMN YOU ENDGAME FOR KILLING NATASHA)**

**I swear if you took out the romance between scarlet witch and vision or replaced Vision with ANY OTHER SINGLE MALE CHARACTER THATS SINGLE IN THE MCU, their scenes would make just as much sense since there is very little substance to the romance in the MCU. Not to mention, how does Vision work? does the Mind stone give him emotion? why does he care about Wanda? I can buy that Wanda has a schoolgirl crush on him (cause im sure that isnt out of the realm of possibility) but i can't find a single justifiable reason for Vision liking Wanda (let alone able to feel emotion) outside of the mind stone but since this is never explained it just feels like Wanda has a crush on a sentient being who doesnt know how to feel.**

**Just look at Terminator 2. in a single scene we are given an explanation for how the Terminator can learn to care for others, but Age of Ultron and other subsequent films featuring Vision. Nothing. Nada. Zip. then infinity War implies that Vision can survive without the stone but again even though he is made up of Ultron pieces, Jarvis and vibranium, none of that would explain his capacity to feel, so it stands to reason that with the mind stone removed he would be about as sentient and capable of emotion as the Iron Legion.**

**Thus between all that thats why this story came easy to me and as much as I don't wish ill on a romatic couple I was quite happy that this ended on a terrible note so this story mad me feel better in more ways than one at the time i wrote it**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

If there was ever a time Wanda could feel miserable, this would definitely be the time. She had been through a lot in the past few years. She had lost her parents in a shell bombing during a time of war, she had been living on the street for several years, she had been held captive by an evil organization and given powers that she couldn't fully well control and to top it all off, she had lost her brother to Ultron in the battle of Sokovia, because he had tried to save Hawkeye and a child from a shower of bullets.

That day had been one of the worst in her life, if not the worst. She had cried out in agony, laying waste to everything and everyone around her, even destroying Ultron himself (or at the very least, his primary body) in retaliation for Pietro's murder. Even though she found a place among the Avengers, she could not fill the whole in her heart left by her brother's absence. She felt like her entire world had ended and there was virtually nothing for her now. Though he strived to do her best, she felt a deep desperate desire to fill the void in her heart.

Which somehow ended up making her fall in love with the naive android Vision.

It was before the battle with Sokovia that she met the android and needless to say, she was intrigued by it… or him. she wasn't sure how to refer to the Android specifically. And it was shortly after that she realized she had feelings for him. Had Pietro been alive, she was certain that despite all Visions abilities, Pietro would have eviscerated him. Some might have called her crazy for 'falling in love' with an android that had no feelings, but Wanda stood by her stance and decided at least for the time being, to follow her heart.

She remembered the very first time that he had asked her out.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

About a month after the battle with Sokovia, Wanda was training against Vision. It was quite the close battle. Despite her enhanced abilities, Wanda was having a difficult time contending with the Vision, who seemed almost in a league of his own with that infinity stone of his. Wanda used Psychic blasts to attempt to hit him, but he would either dodge or phase through them even worse, whenever he would retaliate, Wanda could just barely block his attacks, at least not on the same level that he was blocking hers, and despite the fact that it was a battle in mid air (Wanda had recently learned how to fly with her levitation skills) she was already getting tired out and moving much slower than her opponent, whose energy seemed almost limitless.

However Wanda didn't have much time to dwell on this, because at some point during the battle, she managed to hit the vision with one of her blasts, knocking vision out of the air and causing him to slam to the floor. However, before he could get back up and retaliate, Steve who had been watching the fight, clapped his hands together yelling, "stop!"

So Wanda instead levitated to the floor next to the Vision and held out her hand. Smiling Vision accepted the hand and got back on his feet, before bowing and said "Thank you Ms. Maximoff" and leaving the room.

Wanda blushed a light smile on her face, but she shook it off and turned to Steve who was grinning "good job today Wanda, he said, walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder "we might just make a hero out of you yet."

Wanda smiled at the praise, before saying "Thanks Steve. But if you could excuse me."

Without another word, Wanda departed to her room. She needed to take a long bath

Later, Wanda emerged from her steam filled bathroom, dressed in a dark red robe a towel wrapped around her head to dry off her still wet hair. Without missing a beat, she went to her mirror (a gift from Natasha and Tony; Natasha picked it out, Tony bought it) and removed the towel from her head and took a brush from her desk began to brush her hair. As she was brushing her hair, there was a knock on her door. Wanda turned and quickly asked, "Who is it?"

"Ms. Maximoff…" came the voice of the Vision "it's me, can I…" he stopped almost sounding nervous " I wanted to ask you something…"

Wanda put her brush down and despite being in a robe, walked to her door and opened it, revealing the Vision… in a suit…as in a suit for going out in.

That was surreal.

Despite herself, Wanda smiled "yes Vision?"

The Vision shifted nervously, barely meeting Wanda's gaze, before looking at her dead in the eye, his eyes peering straight into her very soul "I was wondering… would you like to go out with me?

Wanda was shocked and her cheeks heated up considerably, taken off guard "I…I…."

Vision took her hesitancy as a no and bowed his head "I understand… I was just…"

"I would love too!" Wanda almost yelled. She then slapped a hand over her mouth, trying in vain to hide her reddening cheeks.

Vision looked at her, before nodding "great… perhaps within the next hour or two, we could go for a quick cup of coffee?"

Wanda nodded "Let me just get ready." She told him before slamming the door shut. Afterwards, she listened to the sounds of his retreating foot steps, her head leaning against the door frame, before she turned around, her back leaning on the door and sank to her knees, a hand over her racing heart.

FLASHBACK END

After that, they seemed almost happy, going on dates like any couples did, but even as they went out, Wanda always had a nagging sense about her relationship with the Vision, almost like something was wrong. Despite this, she continued on course, liking where she was going with this. It helped her heal the hole in her heart.

Having never been in a relationship before Wanda wasn't exactly sure where to take her newfound relationship with the Vision, so she took it slow. They mostly stayed in New York or in the general Vicinity of the tower, but it worked for them. They were happy.

But then… this happened… Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross came to the base some few months into the relationship explaining that the Avengers had no accountability for their actions and that they would now have to work for the government or 'retire' as he put it

That's when the arguments began

FLASHBACK BEGIN

Wanda took a sip of the soup that Vision was cooking up for them, the taste searing over her taste buds like a river of deliciousness "spirits lifted" he whispered, before giving Vision a look "but its not Paprika" I will be back in Twenty minutes" she moved or leave the room, but before she could even get past the island in the Kitchen, Vision phased through the table and blocked her "or alternatively, we could order pizza." He said quickly, far too quickly for Wanda's liking

"Vision…" she growled in warning, are you trying to stop me leaving?" it seemed like an innocent enough question, but Vision didn't take it so well.

"Wanda… I… just want to keep you safe. You can't go against the government.

Wanda was outraged, her eyes flashing, "is that what this is about, making me sign the accords? Vision, if we sign it, it makes us no better than the people we are fighting!"

Vision stepped back from Wanda before folding his arms "is it wrong to take responsibility for our actions? Wanda they fear you."

Wanda was aware of that. After what she had done in Lagos, she could understand why people were afraid of her, but she knew better. She wasn't just a mindless beast or an out of control human with powers she could barely control, but here Vision was treating her like a child who didn't understand the world around her.

How dare he do that? "Vision you cant just protect me like that, I'm not a child!" she yelled angrily a red aura surrounding her body

"I know Wanda, but you must understand, you are dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you if-"

FLASHBACK END

That had descended into an argument from there, the first one that they ever had. At first it didn't seem so bad, lovers do occasionally clash over something; her parents certainly had a few times, so she figured that it was just a normal thing that couples do. But the real blow came when Clint arrived to take her away from the compound.

She had been torn. Vision was someone she cared about, yet Clint was almost like a father to her. He had given her a great pep talk in Sokovia and even without the need to read his mind; she could tell that he genuinely cared for her and Pietro, which earned him her admiration and friendship.

Ultimately this won out.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

Wanda held back her tears as a sob worked its way up her throat as she forced Vision onto his knees using her powers. He had tried to hurt Clint and it was only because of her quick thinking that she was able to stop Vision before he hurt him. The android groaned as he continued to sink into the floor. With difficulty, he looked up at her. Wanda almost lost her concentration as she gazed into his eyes, which almost appeared to be sad "If you do this… they will never stop being afraid of you." he told her

Wanda felt a tear slide down her face as she heard the sadness in his tone, but her voice didn't waver "I can't control, their fear, only my own" she growled, before shoving Vision into the floor, forcing him underground and burying him under tons of rubble.

She gazed at the hole in the floor, before looking at Clint, who gave her a frown. He didn't seem happy about what he had made her down, but in her heart, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Taking Hawkeye's hand, Wanda left the compound with the one Avenger she knew that she could count on. Clint Barton, her mentor. Her father.

FLASHBACK END

Needless to say their relationship had ended pretty much after that. With the exception of a brief battle with the Vision and the rest of Tony's team in the Leizpig/Halle airport, Wanda never saw the Vision again. After Barnes, Steve's friend was granted asylum in Wakanda, Wanda and the rest of the renegade Avengers fled, believing it too be too dangerous to stay in one place for too long. She had found herself in Sokovia, mulling over how despite everything that had happened, Sokovia still held a place in her heart

FLASHBACK BEGIN

Wanda was walking down the street, wearing a red tank top and skirt as well as a black jacket and boots, her face covered by sunglasses. All in all, she looked very incognito.

She turned down the road, walking through the crowd of people. She just wanted to get back to her hotel and have a quick dinner before going back on the run. She couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long.

She made her way into the shoddy hotel that was currently her home, going to her floor where she entered her room, then shut the door behind her she then walked to her kitchen placing the food she got from the market on the kitchen counter. She would be upset by the state of the kitchen since it wasn't really well kept, but she couldn't really complain considering she didn't have the luxury of living in Tony's tower or base anymore. After a few minutes she was able to get the kitchen together and start cooking her meal.

Wanda gave a small sigh, stirring the soup with the ladle that was in the kitchen. She remembered all the times she used to do this with Vision, all the laughter that they had shared. She just couldn't believe that it was over now. Like it meant nothing at all

Tears leaked down her face, and into the soup, the tears evaporating as they hit the boiling surface.

FLASHBACK END

And now here she was standing on the roof of the building her hair flowing in the breeze as she gazed down at a picture of her and Vision. In the picture she was smiling like an idiot while Vision looked confused. It was one of her most treasured memories.

Was.

Wanda's face fell into a frown and she clenched the picture tightly. It used to be a treasured memory; this moment used to matter to her. She had given the Vision her heart and he had taken it and shattered it, because of things that neither he nor Wanda could control, or even agree with.

She felt so broken, so used. Everything that once made her happy, made her feel sad. Every time she thought of him, the memories that they had shared, it felt like there was a knife being twisted into her gut. She thought she knew what love was. But now she knew that love was a price that some were not willing to pay.

Wanda opened her hand, letting the picture fly away into the wind.

They didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Did you cry? Here is a cookie and a tissue. As always leave your thoughts.**


End file.
